Dreaming of You
by HollyLeery
Summary: A Lost Scene from "Cinderella's Story" from Pacey's POV.


****

Dreaming of You

By: Holly Ann Leighton

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dawson's Creek or "Dreaming of You" by Selena.

Distribution: Anywhere as long as you email me first.

Feedback: Yes, please, I "LOVE" it! [HAL_095@hotmail.com][1]

Part: 1/1

Rating: PG-13

  
Spoilers: "Cinderella's Story"

Category: P/J

Dedication: To anyone who has ever felt this way. May they find the happiness that is found at the end of this song. Also, to all the P/J fans on Capeside Pals, this story is for all of you. :)

Summary: This story is from Pacey's point of view towards Joey. This story is happening the night Joey calls him to ask him to come and get her. He is in his car driving to go pick Joey up from Boston during the time of this story.

__

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up late and think of you

And I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too

Chorus:

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world than I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes to see what's inside 

Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close but so far 

All I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day and the courage to say 

How much I love you

(Chorus)

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe that

You came up to me and said

I love you

I love you too

(Chorus)

I'll be dreaming with you tonight

'Til tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

(Chorus)

-"Dreaming of You" by Selena

Pacey Witter sped down Highway 204 with the window rolled down to let the fresh air in. He still couldn't believe that a half an hour ago the phone had rang and of all the people on the other end, it had been Joey Potter. She hadn't explained anything to him and he didn't press for information. He could tell that she was crying and it nearly broke his heart. He knew it had to do with A.J. and he vowed that if that creep had done anything to hurt her, he would personally go up to A.J's dorm room and beat the crap out of the guy. 

"Yeah, like Joey would really think highly of you, then, Witter," he said to himself.

He knew he was going to have to do something about the feelings that had been inside of him so long. Every day they were getting harder to bury and he knew that if he didn't do something, they were going to burst out in a way that he wouldn't be able to control. He still couldn't believe that Joey had called him. She could have called anyone- Dawson, Jack, and etc., but she hadn't, she had called him. He wasn't going to believe for a second that it was because she felt more for him. He was the only one who had main access to a car and she knew that. She probably didn't want anyone else to get in trouble and knew that Pacey didn't care. He shouldn't have gotten in the car and started driving, but hell; he was in love with her. As much as he wanted to say he wasn't, he was. He never thought it would have happened to him. He had felt strong feelings for Andie and had even pictured a long life with her, but all of that was nothing compared to what was going on with him now.

Pacey pulled the car over to the side of the road and banged the steering wheel with his hand. As he sat in the car, he listened as a new song came on. He had never heard the song before, but as he sat there listening to the words, he realized how much the song reminded him of himself. He had been dreaming of Joey nonstop at night for the past month. He sometimes wouldn't go to bed until 2 or 3 in the morning because he couldn't bear to dream the things that he did, the dreams of him and Joey together, happy, and in love with each other. Just thinking about it now was difficult for him to deal with. He jumped out of the car as the song ended and looked up into the sky. The one thing that he loved about Capeside was the fact that you could look into the sky and see a million stars. As he stared up above him, he realized that it had been awhile, since he was a kid that he had wished on one. As silly as the whole thing seemed to him, he knew that he could use all the luck he could get with Joey. He also knew that once he made the wish, nothing was going to change, the whole situation was still going to be complicated and there wasn't going to a happy ending to any of it. He chose a star, closed his eyes, and made his wish- "I wish that I could have the strength to tell Joey how I feel, no matter how confusing that is, and to find out she feels all those same things for me." He opened his eyes and just stood there staring at the sky for a couple of minutes. It was almost as if he were looking for some answer to appear in the heavens that was never going to come. He slowly walked back to the car and as he got in, he could still hear the song echoing in his head. It felt like it was whispering to him about his feelings for Joey. He felt so crazy about the whole thing and yet at the same time, comforted. He knew the time was coming for him to tell her everything. He knew the risk that was involved, he knew that he could hurt Joey, Dawson, and most of all himself in the process of confessing his feelings out in the open. It was so hard to think that Joey could ever love him the way that he loved her, but he had some small piece of hope that he clung hold of to with all his might. Those times when they would look at each other and she would smile that smile of hers that just made the world fade away in the background. He would look into her eyes and his knees would get weak and it took all his self-restraint not to take her in his arms and make her feel everything that he did. When he would look at her sometimes, he thought that he could see other emotions in her eyes that went beyond friendship, but he wasn't sure if they were real or just his heart playing tricks on him. 

He continued to drive down the highway until he reached the "Welcome to Boston, Mass." Sign. He knew it would only be a matter of minutes before he would reach the train station where Joey was waiting for him. God only knew what condition she would be in when he would reach her and he had this feeling that this time wasn't going to be like the ones before where he had cracked jokes and insults to make her smile. Though she hadn't explained anything to him, he knew something pretty awful had to have happened for her to call him at 3am in the morning and ask to be picked up. He only hoped that she would tell him about it and then maybe, just maybe he could help ease the pain somewhat for her. As he pulled into a parking space at the train station, parked the car, and started inside the building, he knew only one thing for certain. He was in love with Joey Potter and whether someone got hurt or not, she was going to find out how he felt about her. 

The End

   [1]: mailto:HAL_095@hotmail.com



End file.
